The Story of Snowbert
by ihateeverythingandbody
Summary: This is a drabble archive for snowbert stories, but it's all kinda continuing from the previous one. All snowbert shippers, this is for you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeey, people! Welcome to my drabble archive for snowbert stories! I hope you guys will like! Critism is appreciated (I'm joking, you bi-somethings better not insult my snowbert! I'm warning you.. Oh, I have back-up in case you guys wanna die early).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unwanted, and unexplained, feelings

Julian is sitting on the hospital bed, (Barry had just left) thinking about everything. And fighting with himself about Caitlin.

Julian's POV

Killer Frost. Dr Snow is _Killer Frost._ But that that makes absolutely _no_ sense whatsoever! I know Dr Snow. She's no killer. In fact, she's very kind, and sweet, and _so bea_ _utiful._ Stop it, Julian Albert Desmond. She's not your type. And why would she _ever_ see you as _more_ than that _snobbish, egoistic, rude_ guy that Allen hates. And besides, she's no angel either. She _kidnapped_ you, and gave you that _awful_ frostbite. And she's a _meta._ That too a _dangerous_ one with cold powers. She deserves to be in jail. But she's _not,_ because of _you._ No, because of Allen. Does that make you jealous, Julian? What? No, of course not! I'm not jealous of _Allen!_ Oh, nooo of course not, you're just jealous of his relationship with Dr Snow. _Excuse you,_ but they are _just_ friends. Well, it's good that you made sure of that. What are you talking about, you irritating side of me? For your information, I am not "the irritating side of you", I'm your subconscious mind. And I was talking about- wait, what _was_ I talking about? See, now you made me forget! And you say _I'm_ "the irritating side of you". Oh, _shut up_! And I do not have feelings for Dr Snow. Yeah right, keep telling yourself that. Oh, and what's that supposed to mean? Something.

You're really _annoying,_ you know that? Technically, _you're_ annoying, because I'm you. See what I mean? Annoying. You know what's annoying? The fact that you can't admit that you actually like Dr Snow. For the _last_ time, I do _not_ like Dr Snow! So you're telling me that you don't care who she's friends with, or what kind of food she's allergic to, or if she likes Chinese takeaway. Yes. Are you telling me that you _don't_ want to know how she spends her nights, or who she's romantically involved with, or if she likes Allen? She _does not like Allen!_ Yeah, yeah, I know. I was in the zone and it just came out. But what if she _did?_ What would you do? I'd kill myself. _Really?_ No! Geez, I was really hoping. Will you shut up if I say that I like her? That depends... Shut up! Nope, you didn't say it. Fine, I give up, maybe I think she's pretty. That's all it is. I don't love her or something. Right, so then what you felt for her a couple hours ago wasn't real? What I felt, was _fear._ And it was quite _real._ No, you felt sorry for her. That's why you didn't let her go to prison. Because you care about her. She's a fellow human being, and I didn't think that she deserved to go to prison. Besides, I was just looking for an excuse to get rid of Allen. And that's all it was, an excuse.

So that's all she is? An excuse? Yes. At least for now.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! He sorta likes her! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! And don't worry, criticism IS appreciated, I was not joking. And I'm sorry if you guys got confused at the way it was written, yunno with Julian and his subconscious mind's lines. Any who, I hope you'll enjoyed this! (I know I did, in a way :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiiiii! So things have been happening in my life, but I finally got to finish this chapter! Yeah, so I don't know what to write next, so if you have any ideas just tell me. But remember it has to be set in an episode. Actually, you know what, you just give me the idea (I'll give you credit 😃) and I'll see which episode it should fit into.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Christmas sparks

Julian knocked on the door of the Wests' apartment. He had literally _no idea_ why he had decided to come here. Maybe it was because he _really_ was lonely, maybe it was because of Caitlin. Yeah, it was _definitely_ Caitlin. He was really feeling bad about the way he had rejected her invite. Caitlin was always so kind, he probably ruined her whole Christmas with his rudeness. He didn't _always_ mean what he said, especially in this case. The truth was that he always punished himself by spending Christmas alone because of what happened to Emma. What happened to her wasn't his fault, he just made it his. But Emma would be furious with him if she knew about how mean and selfish he was. That was the _last_ thing that he wanted, Emma angry at him. But what would Emma say if he told her that he knew the Flash? Then again, what would she say if she found out that _he_ was the reason that the Flash was currently unemployed? About that, he had been thinking, what he had done that day at the hospital was wrong. He shouldn't have made Allen choose between his _best friend_ and his _job._ That was wrong, especially since he might have developed feelings for that _best friend._ Finally, Allen opened the door.

At first he looked surprised to see me, but then, "Hey, Julian." "Hi" I replied simply. "Here let me get that for you" said Barry, gesturing at my umbrella. So I gave it to him. Then I gave him back his resignation letter and told him that he could have his job back if he wanted to. He looked really happy. And I was glad, I'd finally done something that wasn't all that cruel. And then, I saw her. Caitlin. She looked absolutely _stunning._ That red, lace dress looked utterly _amazing_ on her. And I guess it was only in this moment, that I truly realised how _beautiful_ she actually was. Her big, brown, beautiful eyes made my stomach do flips, and her radiant smile made my heart melt like wax. For a minute, I was literally _awestruck._ But luckily her _harmonious_ voice brought me back to reality, "I'm glad you came. Can I offer you some eggnog?" It took me a couple of seconds, but I finally remembered how to talk, "Yeah, yeah. I'd love some." Then she handed me a cup and asked me to follow her. She walked up to the open window and started to take off her metahuman cuffs. I went to stand next to her, and before I could stop myself, I stopped her. "Caitlin, what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to keep those on at all times? What if something goes wrong?"

Caitlin looked at him, sighed and then said, "Relax, Julian. I'm just going to turn the rain into snow. So we can have a beautiful white Christmas. Nothing will go wrong. And if it does, I swear I won't hurt you like before." Now I started to feel guilty. What was wrong with me? First I rejected her invite and now I made her feel guilty! "Caitlin, that's not what I meant. I just, I still feel like you're going to loose control and become Killer Frost" Caitlin looked at him, and then she laughed, "Geez, and I thought _I_ was the one overexaggerating."

Then she turned to me with a serious look on her face, "Look, Julian, I've been trying to say this for a long time now, and I guess I never really got around to saying it. But, I'm really sorry about what happened the last time. I didn't mean to hurt you like that, I just-" She looked down at her hands and I saw a tear roll down her face. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry." "I know, Caitlin. I know." I said shaking my head. Then I don't know what came over me (maybe it was the eggnog), but I took Caitlin's hand and I said, "You don't have to apologise, Caitlin. You were sick, I know it wasn't really you." She looked down at our joined hands, smiled, and then said, "You know, Julian, you're not so bad after all." I laughed before I replied, "Yeah, I have a heart too, you know." "I'm sure you do. Er, Julian, do you mind letting go of my hand so that I can freeze the rain? You can put it back when I'm done." I blushed deeply, "Er, yeah sure, of course."

Then Caitlin put her hands out of the window, and slowly the rain fell down in the form of tiny snowflakes. It was really beautiful. It reminded me of the times when Emma and I would play in the snow at winter back in England. We would have snowball fights and Emma would make these snow angels, and then we would make this _huge_ snowman and name it "Carrots" My thoughts were broken when I felt someone's hand of mine. I looked down. It was Caitlin. "I told you I'd put it back" She smiled. She looked so beautiful when she smiled because her eyes always smiled too. I don't know if that's even possible, but Caitlin makes it possible. It's just something in the way she smiles that I feel like the whole world is coming to a standstill. Good Lord, I think I'm falling for Caitlin Snow.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! He's finally FALLING FOR CAITLIN! Okay, so I won't be going on that hiatus, I just won't be posting that much 😄 Love your'll! 😘**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, again! I know, it hasn't even been 24 hours since I posted "The One" and I'm already posting this! Oh well, when inspiration strikes you have to write! And my broken heart could also be the cause of this major writer's block.😭 💔** **(Don't you guys just** ** _hate_** _**crushes?)**_ **This is set in the episode where Caitlin comes to see Julian. Um, 3x10 I think. 😕 Oh, and before I forget, Julian's subconscious mind's lines are in italics (Thanks, Write-To-You! 😘)**

* * *

Caitlin has just left, still mad at Julian.

Julian's POV (Duhh): 

_Why did you do that? Are you feeling okay? Do you have some kind of aneurysm in your brain that I don't know about?_

What are you talking about?

 _Oh really, what am I talking about? So you want to know what I'm talking about, huh? Well, let me tell you. You just acted like such a snobbish, rude, insensitive moron to her! Are you an idiot! Yes, I know what happened with Alchemy is still haunting you, and you feel responsible for what he did, but she did not deserve that!_

She is Killer Frost! How could she not deserve that?

 _So I'm guessing what happened between you two at Christmas didn't mean anything at all to you? When you guys held hands, and you thought you were falling for her?_

What happened between us at Christmas can be explained.

 _Oh really, then please, explain._

The eggnog.

 _Really? That's all you got? You seriously suck at debating. Maybe that's why you should just give up while you can, and go and apologise to her._

I never give up. And I have nothing to apologise for. I meant everything that I said.

 _Did you?_

What do you mean?

 _I mean, does she really belong in a prison? At Christmas, when she apologised, you said that you understood. That you knew she was sick, that it wasn't really her. What changed your mind?_

Nothing, it's just that- Seeing Caitlin, it just brought it all back. You know, Alchemy and Savitar...

 _You're not alone in your pain, Julian. You still have me._

Thanks- Er, what should I call you? My subconscious is begining to sound weird, like I heard voices or something.

 _JJ. Call me JJ._

Well, JJ, why don't we ask Caitlin to come over here and then we can apologise to her.

 _Sounds like a plan._

* * *

After Caitlin leaves the second time.

Julian's POV:

 _Well that went well._

Yeah, she invited me to join Team Flash. Does that mean she's interested in me? Or did she just say that because she felt bad.

 _See, this has always been your problem. You always assume the worst in people. And I think that maybe she does have a slight interest in you._

Yeah right.

 _No really! Didn't you hear what she said? She said that "she'd" be "thrilled" to have you. Like really, have you._

Shut up! And I guess it's pretty obvious that I'd be the one she fell for. Not you.

 _Because I'm just a voice in your head, right?_

Exactly. So stay away from her, I'm warning you. She's mine.

 _Okayy, whatever. She wasn't really that pretty anyway._

Excuse me!

 _Okay, okay, calm down! I was just joking._

Say something stupid again, and my father will hear about this!

 _Whatever, Malfoy._

!

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo? How was this? Guys, talk to me! 😊😊**


End file.
